Marsh Family Reunion
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Stan, Annabelle, and the rest of the Marsh family head to Tennessee for a family reunion, bringing Kyle, Kenny, and Karen with them. Kyle and Kenny fall for Stan's cousins, Stan reacquaints himself with family members he hasn't seen in a long time, Karen deals with one of her own cousins who can't even remember her name, and Annabelle is just being Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle walked up to Stan's house and knocked on the door, hoping that anyone but Annabelle would open the door. Hell, he would be happy if Shelly opened the door. He sighed with relief when the door opened and Stan stood before him.

"Hey dude, you wanna go play basketball?"

"Dude I can't, I have to pack my stuff."

"Pack your… Y-you're not…"

"No dude, I'm not moving." Stan rolled his eyes. "We're going to Tennessee for a family reunion."

"Oh…. How long?"

"About a week and a half. We try to make the reunions last as long as we can, cause we don't see our relatives that much."

"Dude… Well, maybe Kenny will want to play."

"Nah, Kenny's coming too."

"What? Why?"

"Cause he has some family in Tennessee too, so he and his sister are coming since they haven't seen them in like six years. Kenny's parents have to stay here on parole for drunk driving, and Kenny's brother was too drunk to give a damn."

"So you're just going to leave me to deal with fatass for almost two weeks!?" Stan shrugged.

"I talked to my mom and she said you can come if your parents are OK with it. We've got a spare ticket since Kenny's coming as Annabelle's carry-on."

"Does she really expect to get away with that?"

"Meh."

"OK, I guess I'll go talk to my parents."

XXXXXXXXX

Kyle was lucky enough to find both of his parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, Stan's going to Tennessee for a week and a half for a family reunion, can I go with him?"

"No." His dad's reply was short.

"But I'll be bored without someone to play with and there's no way I'm playing with Cartman!"

"Kyle we just don't like the idea of you being in another state without our supervision, especially with that Annabelle girl."

"But Annabelle's mostly going to be focused on mauling Kenny."

"Kyle the answer is no!"

"God dammit!" At that moment Ike bounced into the room, and an idea came to Kyle. "Hey Ike, what's the farthest you've ever gone out of South Park without mom and dad?"

"Somalia!" Ike bubbled, earning Ike shocked looks from both parents.

"Mom, dad, if Ike can go to Somalia without you knowing, and get taken hostage by pirates, why can't I go to Tennessee with Stan?"

"Alright fine, you can go to Tennessee Kyle, but you have to call us every day!"

"Sweet!" Kyle walked up the stairs to start packing. He stopped halfway up. "You might wanna call Ms. Cartman!"

"Why?"

"Cause it was Cartman who got Ike to go to Somalia!" He ran the rest of the way up, dialing Stan to tell him he could come.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending several hours on a plane, during which Kyle had fallen asleep, the Marshes, Kyle, Karen and Kenny were lugging their luggage out of the airport. (Karen was also lugging Kenny's suitcase, since Kenny had been forced into Annabelle's carryon bag.) Kyle watched as a cop forced a man out of the airport.

"Isn't that the guy who was sitting in front of Karen?"

"Yeah." Stan answered. "She was kicking his seat and instead of asking her to stop nicely, he threatened to strangle her, and then a few seconds later he found out his was sitting next to a cop."

"Dude." Kyle laughed. As soon as they were out of the airport, Annabelle unzipped one of her bags and Kenny fell out in a heap.

"I fucking hate you!" Kenny groaned as he clutched his side.

"Be lucky you got to fly for free!" Annabelle snapped. Kenny stood and Annabelle held out a hand to stop him from walking away. "Give it!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asked, only for Annabelle to punch him in the stomach hard. Kenny groaned in pain and reached into his pocket, drawing out a pair of Annabelle's underwear, which she snatched from him with hast before punching him again.

XXXXXXXXX

"How much longer?" Kyle groaned after having sat inside a rental car for half an hour. "And where are we going anyway?"

"To a plantation my aunt and uncle own." Stan answered. "It's pretty big you know."

"How big?"

"Everyone gets their own room."

"Dude, seriously!?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case, how much longer!?" Kyle whined again. Stan looked out the window, and a smile grew on his face.

"We're here!" Kyle looked out the window and saw at least a few hundred acres of land. There was a small field of crops, a large barn, stables, and a massive ranch house sitting in the center.

"Damn dude." The car pulled up to the house, where a couple with black hair stood. Stan leapt out of the car before it had even stopped.

"Is that you Stanley?" The woman called, walking up and hugging him. "The last time I saw you, you were half as tall as you were now."

"Hi Aunt Lily." Stan said, returning the hug. He looked at the man. "Uncle Jeff!"

"Hey there Stan. It's been a while." The man said smiling. "I got you something." The man pulled out a revolver and held it out to Stan.

"Aw cool!" Stan said as he took the gun.

"Now who might this be?" Aunt Lily said, gazing at Kyle with bright eyes.

"That's my best friend Kyle, I told you about him last time I was here."

"Oh yeah, the little Jewish boy."

"And that's Kenny and Karen." Stan said, pointing to the siblings. "I told you about them on the phone."

"Yeah, John and Kate's niece and nephew. Well you too, your aunt and uncle always like to help us set up these reunions, they should be here around lunch. Now Stanley, where's that sister of yours?"

"Hey…" Stan said, looking around. "Where IS Annabelle?" Suddenly the girl in question came up galloping on a white stallion. "Hey look, she found thunder."

"Check out what I found!" Annabelle called as she moved the horse up, nearly trampling Kenny.

"There's my niece!" Aunt Lily said as she and Uncle Jeff walked up to the horse. "It really is you Annabelle! The last time we saw you, you were only just a baby. Did they let you out of the asylum dear?"

"Uhh…" Annabelle hesitated. "Something like that."

"It's been so long since we saw you sweetie, I remember your birth so well, especially how you strangled the doctor with your own umbilical cord."

"That does sound like me." Annabelle laughed as she jumped off the horse.

"Aunt Lily?" Stan began. "Where's Sally?" Aunt Lily smiled.

"Awww. You must really miss your cousin so much Stanley. She's in the barn." Stan smiled and grabbed Annabelle's wrist.

"Come on Annabelle, I want you to meet Sally."

"What about my bags?"

"The ranch hands will get them dear." Aunt Lily answered. "Go meet your cousin. Everyone else should be here soon enough."

"Can I come?" Kyle asked as Stan dragged Annabelle past.

"Sure dude." Kyle followed Stan as he dragged Annabelle into the barn. Feeding a young colt was a girl about their age. She had long, black streaked hair, a purple jacket, blue jeans, green eyes, and black shoes. The one thing about her that interested Kyle the most was the fact that she was sitting in a wheelchair. "Sally!" The girl looked up at Stan's voice, and, with a large smile, embraced him in a hug. "How are you Sally? I really missed you."

"I'm good." Sally responded. "I missed you too Stan. And that must be Annabelle." She said, looking over Stan's shoulder.

"Sup?" Annabelle said with a smile.

"Stan told me about you Annabelle. How you're so sweet and thoughtful." The very idea of Annabelle being either of those things caused Kyle to choke back a laughing fit. Sally's eyes wandered to Kyle. "I take it you're Kyle, right?"

"Yeah." Kyle said, getting under control. "Hey Sally, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get in that wheelchair?"

"Oh…" Her face fell. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"That's OK, I'm sorry I asked."

"It's OK Kyle."

"Well, I think Kyle and Annabelle should meet one of the ranch hands." Stan said.

"Why?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Because she goes to our school Kyle."


End file.
